Currently, the use of means of containment is generalized among women during their menstrual period. Sanitary pads are the most utilized means for this purpose due to their external.
There are sanitary pads with diverse structural shapes available, meant to conceal the physiological function of the application use in the most adequate manner, combining this factor with others, such as comfort of use, economy, and hygiene.
In this sense, the pads are conventionally made with materials that are physiologically adequate for contact with the body and capable of providing absorption and impermeability by using mostly synthetic materials with said qualities.
Pads made this way are generally used and discarded, that is, disposable, after only one use, which carries with it significant inconveniences with regard to the economic cost for the users and pad disposal represents a burden of contaminating waste, since a normal women utilizes on average about 17,000 pads during her fertile years.
Reusable pads have been developed in order to palliate the problems derived from the use of large quantities of pads, but presently, these types of pads are made with an inner layer of textile material, whose composition is usually 100% acetate, viscose or rayon, or nylon, polyester or polyurethane, which does not provide a completely effective impermeability.
On the other hand, the single-use pads that are currently widely used also tend to be made with chemical products, such as chlorine and perfumes, and products derived from petroleum, such as plastics and adhesives, which cause on many occasions continuous discomfort and allergies to the persons that use them (women, patients, or disabled persons).
According to the present disclosure, a pad made of an inner layer of 100% cellulose fiber, whose characteristics cause the pad to perform much better than those known until now, is being proposed.
The pad includes an inner layer made of two layers of fabric of natural cellulose bonded to a polyurethane film inserted between them, with said inner layer being inserted between two or more layers of absorbent fabric made from organic bamboo. All of which is arranged within a cover made from conventional and organic cotton fabric.
This way, a less thick pad is obtained, whose structural composite provides optimal characteristics in regard to impermeability, breathability and absorbency, as well as hygienic qualities that prevent problems related to infections and/or irritations caused by contact with plastics, chlorine, perfume or other petrochemical products utilized in conventional pads.
The materials from which the pad is made provide it with great softness and make it optimal for use by persons with sensitive skin. It prevents irritations and controls temperature because of its nanostructure, which allows moisture absorption with extraordinary ease. And from a hygienic point of view, cellulose fiber provides antibacterial properties, while the organic bamboo provides an antimicrobial capacity.
The bonding of the natural cellulose fabric layers and the polyurethane film on the inner layer is attained by means of a nano-stitch system, which makes this layer especially thin, which ensures the pad's optimal performance. The polyurethane is biodegradable and does not contain any substances that may be toxic or harmful to the human body.
In addition, the natural materials with which this new pad is made, are completely biodegradable. This eliminates the impact on environmental pollution caused by the disposal of discarded pads.
The possibility of reusing the pad by washing it also allows a drastic reduction of the number of pads that are needed. One same pad can be used for a long time and, for this reason, the number of pads women must use during their fertile years is very small. This implies a significant cost reduction when compared to the use of conventional disposable pads as well as considerable less trouble associated with having to purchase the pads and having the pads available when needed.
Because of this, the new sanitary pad offers very advantageous characteristics when compared to the conventional pads currently on the market. This puts it in a class of its own and gives it preferential characteristics for the application function it is destined for.